14thgenerationrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter Synder
Character Outline '''Jupiter Synder '''is 14th Vongola boss of Vongola. Being a master of the Sky Flame and a wielder of the most futuristic Mafia weapons ever seen on this Earth, Jupiter is the future legend of Vongola history. He is wielder of not Legendary weapons, but Legendary allies aswell. His partner, Lennart Saetta, is a man who will truly go down in Vongola history and Varia's boss, Silver Ryuzaki Kawogaya, is a great friend of many strengths. Personality Jupiter is a very exciting man. Nearly always making a joke or a snappy remark, he is the humour of Vongola. When he is not expressing his humour, he is usually in a caring or loving mood. Jupiter is also very inpatient and prefers to be left not waiting. When you anger him to the last, he goes into a dying will mode, which is powered by the Oath flame. This was used by the Vongola Quinto This power is very powerful and so far noone in history has been able to control it, even the Vongola Quinto. Appearance Jupiter wears a red wizards hat and red cape. He has a yellow cloth wrapped around his hat, Pointy red shoes and a red shirt and a yellow bow hanging from his neck. His pants are also red with a yellow cloth also around his waist. His XIV-Gloves are usually seen on his hands and he holds his Scythe on his back. He has blonde hair, red eyes and wears his Vongola Ring on his index finger. He gets his look from Ginger Bread, a member of the 1st Millefiore back in the days of Vongola Decimo. History Not much is known of Jupiter, only that he is a descendent of the 13th Varia boss. Jupiter isn't even his real name, he took it on when he learned that his Great Grandfather was indeed a mafia worker. His real name is unknown, but it is known that he has a twin named Saturn. Plot Overview ~Creation Arc~ Jupiter is constantly travelling in this Arc, looking for new subordinates and Guardians. He leaves Lennart in constant control of Vongola while he is away. He is trying to find descendents of the 13th Vongola and take them in as either Subordinates or Guardians. Jupiter travelled with his brother, Hawke, for sometime. Jupiter fell-out with his brother on their journey because Saturn said that their mother never loved him. At this, Jupiter punched Saturn and walked away without turning back. After a week, Jupiter arrived at The Reborn Cafe, the entrance to the Mafia base. He stayed there, passing as a bartender. Every night he would work on the base with a unknown man in a hood. Hawke returned a month later, when the progress of the base was almost complete, and asked to join Vongola. Jupiter was furious and denied his offer. But, it was a tradition in his family to let a member of your family live with you no matter how much you hated him or her. Jupiter had no choice but to let him live in the backrooms of the Cafe and soon the Base itself. Relationships Lennart Saetta Lennart is not just Jupiters External Advisor and Thunder Guardian, but he is also one of his best friends aswell. Their friendship is similar to Jupiter Synder, the First and Cecil Massimo. Even though Lennart is of no blood relation to the 13th Mist guardian, he still uses a few of his weapon ideas and techniques. When Jupiter is going the wrong way, Lennart points him the right. Silver Ryuzaki You would never think Silver as the Varia boss, he has nothing in common with Xanxus or any of the other Varia boss. Jupiter is great friends with Silver. He is a nice man and a skilled fighter. Hawke Synder Hawke is Jupiters . He has yet to join a mafia yet. He is a rival of Jupiter and the to-be husband of Kyo. Hawke is a sneaky, mischievious man who is always causing trouble and making pranks. He once quoted that he gets his mischief from his mothers side of the family. Jaaku Kame Jaaku is the Rain Arcobaleno of this time and a former friend of Jupiter. Jaaku is very aggressive and the weakest Arcobaleno of all time. He may be weak, but he still trys his very hardest to protect his friends and family.